ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Route 666 (episode)
Route 666 is the 2016 Halloween Special of Season 13 of Ghost Adventures. The GAC travel across Texas on their own personal Route 666 to investigate three extremely demonic locations. First, they investigate the Concordia Cemetery and the De Soto Hotel in El Paso, both renown for satanic worship on the properties. Then they head to Denton to investigate the Old Alton Bridge, known locally as the Goatman's Bridge who supposedly lurks in the woods around the location, to hunt for the demon that has attacked three women. Evidence Preliminary Investigation DeSoto Hotel * Physical Contact: While in a particular spot in the basement, Zak begins to feel dizzy and doesn't want to leave the spot. He also feels aggressive feelings. He later finds out he had been standing in the spot of a previously set up pentagram * Unexplained Noises: Knock Goatman's Bridge * Possession: Ashley suddenly changes moods and begins to break down. She feels extreme aggression and begins to cry Investigation DeSoto Hotel * Scents and Odors: Zak and Aaron notice a foul, putrid smell at the entrance of the basement * Disembodied Voices: Howl, Female voice * Physical Contact: Aaron starts feeling anxious and very cold in the pentagram area as well as feeling a lot of weight on him, Jay gets anxious knowing that Zak should have used the sage then he feel some type of way the same time Aaron does * Unexplained Noises: Thrown pebble, Three knocks * Moving Object: One of the x cameras on one of the upper floors is seemingly ripped off of the wall despite being tightly secured * Apparation: Three black figures at a far distance are seen by some bushes going right * Spirit Box Voices: "Unexplained male voice", "Unexplained female voice", "I'm in control" * Moving Object: As Jay is sitting at the nerve center, one of his camera joystick controllers is captured slowly sliding itself across the table that he is sitting at, you could see the wire of a remote control moving too * Apparition: The kinect cam captures a figure standing next to the pentagram spot, ball of light manifests in to Zak * Physical Contact: Right after, Zak lights the sage, Jay hears a hissing sound * Physical Contact: While Zak is using the sage, Aaron and Jay feel aggression and want to stop Zak * Moving Object: The x camera in the basement captures poltergeist activity where a ceiling fan slide violently across a bookshelf and onto the floor. They later realize that during the sage session, Zak had accidentally hit the fan with the sage * Physical Contact: Zak feels a whirlwind of cold air around him as he is picking up the fan, making his arm hair stand on end * Apparition: A light anomaly is captured going into Zak * Other Phenomena: The lights suddenly come on right over where the fan had fallen Concordia Cemetery * Apparition: Right after Billy does the reading by the three trees, the x camera picks up three figures walking in a wave like manner in the distance seemingly undulating in appearance. * Visual Sighting: Billy continues to see these three figures all around him and must call the police to check the grounds * Other Phenomena: It is noted that Billy is experiencing many synchronicities with the number '3' such as the three figures, the three trees, and what he had witnessed prior to the investigation Goatman's Bridge * Possession: The dark energy continues to have an affect on Ashley from earlier as she begins to aggressively call out the entity * Physical Harm: An unseen entity hits Ashley in the face which is also audibly heard causing her to fall to the ground. Later it can be seen that she has a swollen welt on her head * Unexplained Noises: Slapping sound, Gunshot * Disembodied Voices: GROWL * Apparition/Visual Sighting: Ashley sees and her camera captures an odd orb manifest in front of her and then slowly disappear * Other Phenomena: Ashley continues to suffer from a dark attachment following the investigation causing her to quit the show * Apparition: A pair of free floating eyes with no body is captured at the entrance of the forest * Physical Contact: Everyone hears humming within the forest * Apparition/Physical Contact: At the same time Zak feels something touch his leg, a shadow instantly manifests behind Zak and then disappears * Physical Harm: Aaron suddenly feels like he is going deaf in his ears * Spirit Box Voices: "Steve", "He might" * Physical Contact: A strange energy seems to affect everyone as they all seem to turn on one another * Other Phenomena: Right when Zak goes over the bridge, the light burning in the circle suddenly goes out and then comes back immediately * Physical Harm: A sudden force disorients and seemingly throws Aaron back twenty feet causing multiple minor injuries * Visual Sighting: When Jay turns to look to see what had happened to Aaron, he claims to have seen a dark figure behind Aaron * Physical Contact: Aaron begins to lose all of his energy and then passes out momentarily * Possession/Physical Harm: After witnessing what happened to Aaron, Zak begins to feel a lack of breath and when he puts his hands over his throat he tell the guys that he feel something strangling him, he begins to gouge his fingers in uncontrollably. When Jay steps in to try and help him, Zak tries to fight him off